Snatrap finds out
This was a rp with me and iglyboop Ashley: *draws Keswick on her notebook* Lalalala *10:12IglyboopAilav: Sup Ashley, whatchu drawing? *10:13RoboPackersAshley: Keswick *10:13RoboPackersAshley: dont tell snaptrap, he'll get mad at me *10:13IglyboopAilav: Aww, you luurrrve him, don't you? *10:13RoboPackersAshley: ya-ya, dont tell snaptrap, he try to kill keswick, if I love him *10:13IglyboopAilav: Keswick is love, Keswick is life *10:14IglyboopAilav: Why would he kill you? I mean, you can love who you want. Right? *10:14RoboPackersAshley: *shakes her head* Rat like me, a remeber of doom. are love is doom *10:15RoboPackersAshley: Dont you see, look at me. Who do i look similar too *10:15IglyboopAilav: Hmm, okay. Don't worry. Snaptrap won't know your love for Keswick *10:15IglyboopSnaptrap: DID I HEAR...KESWICK? *10:15RoboPackersAshley: no-no father *10:16IglyboopSnaptrap: I've hated him ever since he trapped me in a giant jelly donut. *10:16RoboPackersAshley: *drops the notebook and the page with drawing of keswick opens up* OH dear *10:16RoboPackers*notebook is right next to snaptrap's foot* *10:16IglyboopSnaptrap: Hmm..*sniffs book* something's fishy *10:16IglyboopSnaptrap: HEY! *10:17IglyboopSnaptrap: Have you been drawing Keswick? *10:17RoboPackersAshley: *turns around and tries to walk away* *10:17IglyboopSnaptrap: STOP RIGHT THERE! *10:17RoboPackersAshley: *stops, turns slowly* *10:17IglyboopSnaptrap: You're doing it all wrong! *10:17RoboPackersAshley: Wha-what? *10:17IglyboopSnaptrap: You draw the chainsaw here, the torture device here, and the hammer here *10:18IglyboopSnaptrap: And make sure you put the Medievil Stretcher here too *10:18IglyboopSnaptrap: Waaait a stinking minute *10:18IglyboopSnaptrap: Why are you drawing keswick? *10:18RoboPackersAshley: *hopes he doesnt flip the page to see another picture of keswick with kiss marks on it* *10:18RoboPackersAshley: Uh-uh-uh *10:19IglyboopSnaptrap: *flips page* *10:19RoboPackersAshley: *freezes* *10:19IglyboopSnaptrap: Oooh, there are kiss marks all over Keswick *10:19IglyboopSnaptrap: *sniffs paper* *10:19RoboPackersAshley: *runs out the door to Martha* *10:20IglyboopSnaptrap: THIS LIPSTICK IS MADE FROM THE REMAINS OF A DUNG BEATLE, AND HAS A pH VALUE OF 2.2!!! *10:20IglyboopSnaptrap: HOW TERRIBLY EVIL!! *10:20RoboPackersAshley: where if Martha? *10:20IglyboopSnaptrap: I'm so proud of you, Ashley *10:20IglyboopSnaptrap: hey, where'd you go? *10:20RoboPackersAshley: I-I mean where is Martha. *10:20IglyboopSnaptrap: Martha? Pffft *10:21RoboPackersAshley: *hopes he doesnt flip a page that says Ashley x keswick* *10:21RoboPackersAshley: Where is Martha?! *10:21IglyboopSnaptrap: I don't know, lemme check the rest of this book *flips page* *10:21IglyboopSnaptrap: "ASHLEY X KESWICK"? *10:21RoboPackersAshley: *hides behind Ollie* *10:22IglyboopSnaptrap: You want to battle Keswick and get vengeance for your father already? *10:22IglyboopSnaptrap: I'm so proud of you, Ashley *10:22IglyboopSnaptrap: ASHLEY X KESWICK......FIGHT!!! *10:22RoboPackersOllie: boss I thik that means love *10:22RoboPackersOllie: X mean love boss *10:22IglyboopSnaptrap: Nonsense, X always means battle! *10:22RoboPackersAshley: nice going Ollie *10:22Cdk2001 *10:23RoboPackersOllie: no boss it means love, flip thought the pages you *10:23IglyboopSnaptrap: it's not like my OWN DAUGHTER would actually be in LOVE with KESWICK or anything *10:23IglyboopSnaptrap: How absurd *10:23Cdk2001Don't let Maria find out. *10:23IglyboopAilav: Snaptrap! *10:23IglyboopAilav: What are you doing? *10:24IglyboopSnaptrap: I'm going through this sketchbook of Ashley's *10:24RoboPackersAshley: *loves he doesnt flip the page that says Ashley loves Keswick, and Mrs. Ashley Keswick *10:24IglyboopSnaptrap: it's full of drawings of Keswick being tortured and her fighting him *10:24IglyboopSnaptrap: WHAT IS THIS? *10:25RoboPackersAshley: What is it Father?!, holds Ollie hand tightly with Larry in arms* *10:25IglyboopSnaptrap: Ashley Loves Keswick? *10:25IglyboopSnaptrap: MRS ASHLEY KESWICK????? *10:25RoboPackersAshley: Huh huh huh *10:25IglyboopSnaptrap: Ahh, my daughter is a genius *10:25IglyboopSnaptrap: She will get Keswick to fall in love with her, then they will marry! *10:26IglyboopSnaptrap: And then she will kill him and inherit his property! *10:26IglyboopSnaptrap: REVENGE!!! *10:26RoboPackersAshley: *hopes he doesnt flip thought last page to see love letters and a picture of ashley kissing a fake keswick* *10:26IglyboopSnaptrap: Haha, I could never fathom the thought of my own daughter loving my greatest enemy *10:26IglyboopSnaptrap: HOLY CHEESEBALLS! *10:26IglyboopSnaptrap: Ashley, what is wrong with you *10:26RoboPackersMartha: *walks in* whats going on *10:27IglyboopSnaptrap: You have been a baaaad girl *10:27RoboPackersAshley: *runs to Martha* *10:27IglyboopAilav: Snaptrap! *10:27RoboPackersMartha: What's going on *10:27IglyboopSnaptrap: STAY OUT OF THIS, AILAV DE PHALLUS! *10:27IglyboopSnaptrap: my own daughter.... *10:27IglyboopSnaptrap: KISSING A WALLABY!!!! *10:27TheWonderKatBrb *10:28IglyboopSnaptrap: at least she's not kissing Keswick. *10:28RoboPackersOllie: thats Keswick boss *10:28IglyboopSnaptrap: or else she would get a spanking of a lifetime *10:28IglyboopSnaptrap: I already feel like grabbing the spank paddle *10:28IglyboopSnaptrap: Whaat? *10:28RoboPackersOllie: *look it says* this is keswick *10:29IglyboopSnaptrap: OH MY CHEESE!!! *10:29IglyboopSnaptrap: ASHLEY, GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!! *10:29RoboPackersAshley: Hides behind Martha* *10:29IglyboopSnaptrap: ASHLEY!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME AND GET YOU! *10:30TheWonderKatBACK *10:30RoboPackersMartha: Whats going on here! *10:30IglyboopSnaptrap: *pulls out spank paddle* *10:30IglyboopSnaptrap: STAY OUT OF THIS, MARTHA! *10:30RoboPackersMartha: *kicks the spank paddle out of Snaptrap's hand and slams him to the ground* *10:30IglyboopSnaptrap: *barfs in Martha's face* *10:31IglyboopSnaptrap: Get ready for a paddlin' of your lifetime *10:31RoboPackersMartha: I'm so out of here, i'm so tired of you snaptrap *10:31RoboPackersMartha: come on Ashley *10:31IglyboopSnaptrap: GET BACK HERE, ASHLEY *10:31RoboPackersAshey: follows Martha *10:31IglyboopSnaptrap: Okay, bye *10:31IglyboopSnaptrap: *dies of heartbreak* *10:32IglyboopAilav: Well *10:32RoboPackersMartha: U realize were getting devocre right Snaptrap! *10:32RoboPackersChameleon: *slaps snaptrap in the face *10:32IglyboopAilav: I guess he... *10:32IglyboopAilav: ratted out... *10:32RoboPackersChameleon: What? *10:32IglyboopAilav: YYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *10:33RoboPackersChameleon: *gives snaptrap the kiss of life* *10:33IglyboopAilav: *puts on sunglasses at night time* *10:33RoboPackerschameleon: Brings snaptrap back to life with a potion* *10:33IglyboopAilav: *walks in the middle of a busy highway *10:33IglyboopSnaptrap: whahhtawinvadvnalijnfamsodf *10:33IglyboopAilav: *dies* *10:34RoboPackersChameleon: *still giving snaptrap the kiss of life* *10:34IglyboopSnaptrap: STOP MAKING OUT WITH ME!!! *10:34RoboPackersGarth: *picks up Ailav and carries him to room* *10:34RoboPackersGarth: Father? *10:34RoboPackersChameleon: Oh son, i didnt see u there *10:34IglyboopAilav: splort *10:35RoboPackersGarth: *drops ailav* *10:35IglyboopSnaptrap: Oh well *10:35RoboPackersGarth: SO whats new *10:35IglyboopSnaptrap: I guess he... *10:35IglyboopSnaptrap: *puts on sunglasses* *10:35RoboPackersGarth: *eats his sunglasses* *10:35IglyboopSnaptrap: phallus *10:36IglyboopSnaptrap: *dies of laughter* *10:36IglyboopTHE END Category:Other